Mass Effect: Aftermath
by N7 Commando
Summary: Set four years after the Reaper War the Alliance rebuilt the mass relays so the rest of the alien fleets can return home. Shepard volunteers her ship to test the first Mass Relay prototype but is sent to an unexplored planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect: Aftermath**

**Summary: Set four years after the Reaper War the Alliance rebuilt the mass relays so the rest of the alien fleets can return home. Shepard volunteers her ship to test the first Mass Relay prototype but is sent to an unexplored planet.**

**Story begins at the start of Act 2, male Hawke warrior. Bethany and Carver are both alive and stay with Hawke past Act 2.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Its been four years since The Reaper War, Four years the Victory fleet has been trapped in the Sol system with no means of returning to their respected homes. All the Species have been able to survive by living either on earth, ships, Luna colony or the few surviving space stations in Sol, The Turians, and Quarians have been able to survive with the help of the Geth who using the Quarian Live ships, greenhouses on Luna colony and a few of earths farm lands to grow dextro food.

Every scientist, engineer, and Geth program available have been work on a way to rebuild the Relays with the remains of already destroyed Relays and Reaper parts.

And after four years they finally build a prototype to test.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard moved in to the crowded cargo bay of the Normandy looking at the large group of Marines that were joining her to test the Relay, Hackett insisted on taking more crew members, and fire power in case something goes wrong and they become stranded somewhere. Shepard saw Samantha Traynor walking toward her.

"Admiral I have the roster of the new crew members and inventory report you asked for." Traynor said holding a data pad out which Shepard took. Shepard was promoted to Admiral for her part in uniting the galaxy in The Reaper War she was one of the Three Remaining Admirals in the Alliance the other two being Hackett, and Mihalovic.

"The remnants of 79th Infantry platoon, Five N-Sevens not including Vega. The Supplies one Kodiak, a M-080 APC." The M-080 was the Alliances upgraded version of the M-35 Mako. The M-080 was able to carry ten people not including the driver and gunner.

"Six auto turrets, two savaged and retrofitted Cerberus Atlas's." The Atlas's now had Alliance colors and instead have a single rocket launcher, and a clawed arm, it now had both a Gatling gun, and grenade launcher added to them.

"And enough food to last a good five years if we ration it right." Shepard read out loud she then look up at Traynor.

"Thanks Traynor let Joker know we're almost ready to go."

"Yes ma'am" Traynor saluted and walked off.

"Admiral Shepard, Admiral Hackett is requesting your presents in the comm room for the briefing." EDI spoke threw the ship intercom.

"I'm on my way there, James your in charge down here." Shepard said to James who was in his usual spot in the bay, he turned to Shepard and saluted.

"Understood Lola." He said, Shepard then made her way to the comm room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard entered the comm room to see Hackett's hologram when she stopped in front of him, he spoke

"Admiral Shepard."

"Admiral Hackett, is the prototype Relay ready?" Shepard asked.

Even thou Shepard, and Hackett along with Mihalovic were the same rank, Hackett was the head of the Alliance Military and had command of the Fourth and the Fifth fleets, Shepard was given command of the First and Third while Mihalovic had the Sixth and kept the Sixty third scout flotilla.

"Yes the Relay is active and prepared for the test run." Hackett paused for a moment before he spoke again.

"Admiral... Shepard are you sure you want to do this, I can understand if you want to back out now you already done enough for the Alliance." Hackett said softly as he looked at her scarred face, her eyes replaced fully by cybernetic her pupils now were bright green and the eye balls were white but if look at closely small metallic lines could be see, he then looked at the scars on the right side of her face, one scar running from the brow of her eye down to her lower jaw, another starting from the bridge of her nose going right, toward her cheek over lapping her other scar and stopping a few inches from her ear. He then moved his eyes to her prosthetic arm.

The prosthetic arm was made by the Geth as a gift, it was fully functional, and flexible, the arm when you first see it look like black bone but was made of metal meant for Geth trooper units. To Shepard it was as if she never lost it. Shepard got her scars, lost her eyes, and left arm when she survived the Citadel explosion and crashed to earth.

"And remember this is a one way trip once your across you can't come back until we are able to sent a build team through to make another Relay and connect it to Sol."

"Yes I know Sir and I understand, but I still want to do this, besides the Normandy is the only ship that wasn't damaged in the battle four years ago." Shepard said, Even if Shepard had the First and Third Fleets to back her up she couldn't take them with her both because of the damaged ships had during the war and it was to dangerous to sent them through an untested Relay.

Hackett look at her for what felt like hours before he nodded and spoke.

"Very well Admiral get the Normandy in position for the test run... and Shepard, good luck."

"Yes sir." Shepard said as she saluted. The hologram of Hackett disappeared and Shepard made her way up to the cockpit as she entered she saw Liara, and Ashley standing on both sides of Joker they both turned and nodded at her, both of them had their own scars, Ashley a scar on her lip running down to her neck, Liara had a three inch scar across her right cheek. Garrus, Tali, and Javik were all killed in the final push to reach the Citadel. Garrus was killed by a brute that charged Shepard, he push her aside and took the full blow of the brute which killed him instantly. Tali and Javik were both killed by Harbinger when they charged the beam.

"Joker everything ready?" Shepard asked, stopping in between Liara and Ashley.

"Yes ma'am preparing for the jump." Joker spoke as his hands danced across the controls. The Normandy moved toward the Relay.

"All systems good hitting the Relay in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Shepard closed her eyes as the Normandy was grabbed by the Relay and shot the ship across the galaxy, after a few moments Shepard opened her eyes and let a breath of relief as she saw the blue tunnel she normally saw when using a Mass Relay.

"Report Joker." Shepard spoke still looking at the blue tunnel out of the cockpits windows. Joker was look at all the Normandy's system on his screens.

"Everything checks out, the only problem we're going to have is where are we going to end up." Joker said.

"We are dropping out of FTL in three seconds." EDI spoke from her copilot seat. The Normandy dropped out of FTL and the group watch as the blue tunnel turned in to a large mountain.

"Shit. Brass for impact" Joker yelled as he tried to pull the Normandy up and away from it, but it was to late, everyone grabbed on to something as one of ships wings hit the side of the mountain breaking it off taking two engines along with it this caused the ship to turn to its side making it skidded on the side of the mountain cutting in to the hull starting at the engineering then ending at Crew deck, the ships radio tower was broken off from a large boulder that was hanging out of the mountain.

"Breach in the Crew deck, and engineering Mass Effect fields activated and breaches sealed." EDI said.

The Ship then start to slow it speed which cause it to slide downward until it came to a stop at the base of the mountain.

Shepard quickly stood up followed by everyone else as the ship stopped.

"Everyone alright?" She asked look at everyone.

"Ah I think I broke my ribs again." Joker growled as he sat up straight. Ashley, and Liara check themselves.

"I'm good." Ashley answered.

"Me as well." Liara answered after Ashley spoke.

"EDI report."

"Major damage to the Crew deck, only minor damage to engineering hull, the ship core is undamaged, we lose the entire right wing along with engines three and four, and we have lost the radio tower" EDI answered.

"Williams get down to the Crew deck and check to see if everyone's alright."

"Yes ma'am." Ashley said before running off.

"Any idea what system and planet we're on?" Liara asked look out the cockpit windows seeing trees and a ocean in the distance.

"Scanning... unknown, must be one of the unexplored systems." EDI said.

"What can you tell me about this planet?" Shepard asked.

"Scanning... the air is breathable to all the crew, and I am detecting life forms all over the planet." EDI answered.

"Shepard, it's Williams all the crew is fine other then a few bruises and cuts, lucky no one was near the breach." Williams voice spoke threw the intercom.

"Understood get all combat personal suited up and to the cargo bay Williams." Shepard ordered, she then turned and motioned Liara to follow her. "Lets go, Joker, EDI see what you can repair."

"Yes ma'am." Joker said as Shepard and Liara walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard, Liara, and Ashley exited the elevator Shepard was wearing a full set Hahne-Kedar armor, Liara wore the armor she normally had, and Ashley was in blue Ariake Armor, they moved in to the Cargo bay to see men and women standing side by side.

Shepard moved toward them as she got close they all saluted. Shepard look at the Platoon there was only sixty of them left out of three hundred. They were R, M, and B class Marines, and most of them being between the four and seven ranks of their class. R class Marines were riflemen, M were Medics, and B were Biotics.

Fifteen of them were biotics who were easy to spot because of the Ascension logos on the chest of their armor that identifying them as such. There was ten who were combat medic who had a small red cross on the forehead of their helmets and the large medical backpacks.

"At ease." Shepard spoke everyone lower there hand and held their hands behind their backs.

"Marines looks like we're stranded on this planet until we get communicates back with Admiral Hackett, for now empty the cargo bay and make camp around the Normandy, get to it." Everyone saluted and started the long process of removing everything from the cargo bay. Shepard turned to Liara, and Ashley. "Do what you can to help." They both nodded and walked away.

After a few hours the tents were the first to be set up, the food and water, ammo, auto turrets, both the Atlas's, the Kodiak, and the M-080 were in the process of being removed from the Normandy. Shepard was standing over a holo table studying a holo-map of the area around the Normandy. Behind her a small portable long range radio tower and a secondary QEC was in the process of being set up in her tent, The one in the Normandy can't be used because of the lost of the ships radio tower from the crash.

"EDI what the report on the Normandy?" Shepard asked through her com-link.

"The ship can be repair but will not be space worthy without the missing wing, even if we find it we don't have the proper equipment to reattach it to the Normandy." EDI answered, Shepard sighted.

"God damn it." Shepard whispered. "Alright when all personal are off the ship shut down everything you don't need, let Joker know he's not needed on the bridge."

"Very well Shepard." EDI answered, when the link was cut Shepard look to James.

"James get all the N-Sevens over here." Shepard order then looking back at the holo table, James nodded and walked off returning a few minutes later followed by five people, Shepard look up to see three men, and two women all wearing different N-Seven armor.

One woman was wearing the new T-five V battle armor with a shoulder mounted mini rocket launcher meant for Soldiers, the three men wore Vanguard, Sentinel, and Engineer class armor, while the other woman wore light recon class armor along with a Infiltrator sword strapped to her back for CQC engagements.

Vanguard class N-Sevens had swords as well, Shepard herself was a Vanguard and did have a sword and was trained to use it but she didn't use it much because she was more comfortable with her assault rifles and pistols.

All the N-Sevens stood side by side at attention.

"Since all of you are the N-Sevens of my crew I am making you all fire team leaders, take your pick of a least five combat personal from the 79th the only restriction is one of the members of your team need to be a combat medic understood" They all nodded.

"Now James you serviced with me before, the rest of your names, ranks, and your N7 Class." The first to speak was a blonde hair woman who wore the T-five V battle armor, she took a step forward.

"Admiral Shepard, Commander Jenifer Jackson, Destroyer class, it's an honor to served under you ma'am." She said holding out her hand to Shepard who gave it a firm shake. Jackson then stepped back in line. The next was one of the men with a heavily scarred face, he saluted and spoke.

"Admiral, Lieutenant Mike Wilson, Slayer class, it's an honor ma'am." He said then stepping back Shepard listened to the rest of the N-Sevens whose names were, LC Tyler Zann a Paladin, LT Kelly O'Connor a Shadow, and LT Josh Harrison a Demolisher.

"Alright good to meet all of you, I sure you'll be an asset to the crew, now Wilson, Zann, O'Connor, and Harrison your in charge of the patrols, rules of arrangement is return fire only, understood." They all nodded.

"Good speak to Specialist Traynor she will give you both the roots I want you to take on your patrols and dossiers on all the 79th Marines read threw it and pick who you want on your teams then load up and go on your roots." They all nodded again and walked off.

"Jackson I need your team to look for both fresh water and good land to grow food we may have a lot of both now but we don't know how long we will be stuck here."

"I understand ma'am I'm on it." Jackson said before walking off.

"James your in charge of security of the camp, you get whats left of the 79th." James smiled.

"You got it Lola, I won't let you down." James winked making Shepard smirk a little. Shepard looked to see Liara walking towards her.

"Shepard, the back up QEC is set up and we have Admiral Hackett." Shepard nodded and followed her in to her tent to see Hackett hologram figure.

"Shepard report what happened?"

"Admiral we crash landed on a unknown planet, don't send the build team through."

"We can't even if we wanted to Shepard." Shepard tilted her head in confusion.

"The Relay overloaded and shut down when your ship want through we don't know how, the scientists are working on it now. What's the report on your side?"

"Like I said we crash landed on a unknown planet, we've sustained no causalities, and the Normandy lost its right wing we're grounded until you repair the relay and sent a team through to help us." Shepard answered.

"We don't know how long it will take I'll contact you when I have more information, for now just try and survive, keep me updated on how things are going over there."

"Yes sir, I'll check in every seventy-two hours." Shepard said.

"Understood, Hackett out." The link was cut and Shepard walked out of her tent and looking out towards the camp. "This is going to be interesting." She thought to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**About Garrus, Tali, and Javik being dead, I don't do that just because, I'm just basing it off what really happened in my game. Garrus was kill by a brute that charged my Shepard. (Then I brought him back to life with the magic that is med-gel.) And there is a deleted scene from the game (It on YouTube if you want to see it.) showing who ever is with you in the final charge is killed by Harbinger.**

**Here's a link if you want to see the deleted scene. **

**( **** watch?v=r3PQT4c_r7Q**** ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mass Effect: Aftermath **

**Chapter: 2**

**Great Northern one: **I don't know my points was somewhere in the six thousands.

**Straight Edghe: **Thanks, most of the crossovers always have something happen that will make Shepard lose his/her weapons or have to downgrade to weaker ones. I wanted to try something different I wanted Shepard to have soldiers and resources behind her when she meet her enemies in this fanfic. I know its to balance it out to take away something from Shepard so the Dragon Age world has a chance to fight back but like I said I wanted to try something different.

**HCVquizibo: **Ouch but thanks for being honest.

If you want to see what my Shepard looks like here the code. (I don't make this Shepard myself I got her from **(Mass Effect faces . com)** I just changed her a little.)

**741.1EH.C14.P8Q.F7C.7HE.N6K. 5.8R7.2G6.415**

**Note: **I have two ME/DA crossovers right now so from now on I'll be working on them only. I'll be focusing on one chapter for Unexpected Events then moving my focus to Aftermaths next chapter then come back Unexpected Events then so on so forth. And I won't be updating my story for I don't know how long starting on July 15. Going out of town and when I get back I have to go straight to F***ing Jury Duty.

I have changed chapter one a little and will be uploaded soon just need to double check it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard was standing outside her tent wearing black cargo pants, and a N7 tank top, she was looking around the small camp. It was night a few lamps lighting the inside of the tents. The camp took the whole day to set up, the large crates from the Normandy were emptied they were then moved around the camp making a wall of sorts but from the lack of crates it left a large opening in the front of the camp which was replaced with six fox holes and two trenches there was a gap in the middle of the trenches large enough for the vehicles to easily come and go.

They're a few Marines walking around the make shift walls and trenches lightly armed and armored. The guards in the trenches were carrying standard M-8 assault rifles while the ones on the walls were carrying either Mantis or Viper sniper rifles. They wore personal shield generators, armored shirts and cargo pants. The foxholes a few feet in front of the trenches held the auto turrets both were keeping watch for any dangers.

She then looked at the Atlas's, M-080, and Kodiak parked near the Normandy being recharged from their day of use. Most of the power used for the camp came from the Normandy many wires laid on the ground leading from the Normandy to what ever it was powering.

Around the Normandy was the tents housing her crew members each one held ten people in them, they were small but being trained Alliance Marines they're used to being in small sleeping quarters. The Marines not on duty were either resting or playing cards in their tents she could tell by the laughter coming from a few of the them.

Two of the much larger tents were used for Doctor Chakwas medical bay equipment as well as the Normandys provisions. The other held the ammo, weapons, and armor which Cortez, and James bunked in. Both tents were on both sided of the Normandy, the Medical on the left, the supply tent on the right.

Shepards tent had two rooms one was her sleeping quarters it had a cot and small desk holding her holo computer, the other room held the QEC. Both Liara, and Ashley's tents were next to Shepard's. Liara's tent held all her Shadow Broker equipment from her quarters on the Normandy. Ashley's was a simple tent just a weapons, and armor rack and a cot. Joker and EDI had their own tent right in front of the Normandy's cargo bay entrance.

"Admiral Shepard." Shepard looked to see Jackson walking toward her, her patrol team behind her moving towards the crew tents to rest.

"Commander, did you find anything on your patrol?"

"We found the water I'll upload its location to your Omni-tool. But the farmland we found seems to be taken by the natives of this planet." Jackson answered.

"Did you make contact with them?" Jackson shook her head.

"No I decide to play it safe and keep our distance encase they're hostile." Shepard nodded.

"Did you see what they look like?" Shepard asked, Jackson shook her head again.

"No we were to far to see but I do know they're humanoid." She answered, Shepard nodded Jackson stood next to her looking around the camp.

"Have the other squads arrived?" She asked.

"Yes Jericho and Misfit were attacked by some of the wild life on this planet." Jericho, and Misfit were the names for Zann and Wilson's teams. Jackson, O'Connor, and Harrison's team names were Viper, Zeta, and Noble.

"There were no injures they were able to fight off the animals with little effort. They both got back half an hour before you did. Noble, and Zeta arrived ten minutes ago." Shepard answered.

"Looks like you came in dead last Commander." Shepard said with a small smirk, Jackson let out a short chuckle.

When she stopped the two stood in silence for a few minutes until Shepard broke it.

"Is there something you want to talk about Jennifer off the record." Jennifer sighed.

"How long do you think we are going to be here stuck on this planet ma'am?" Jennifer asked, Shepard sighed.

"Honestly I don't know a week, a month, a year I... I just don't know but I promise you this I will get everyone here home safe." Jennifer nodded.

"I know you will Shepard, and I'll stand with you no matter wha..." Jennifer was interrupted by a loud shriek followed by a roar.

"HOSTILES." One of the guards in front of the camp yelled followed by gunfire. Shepard, and Jennifer looked to see coming from the darkness strange armored creatures charging toward the camp their faces were yellow and deformed they had no lips or eye lids and were carrying.

"Swords, and axes?" Shepard thought to herself. The few guard and auto turrets on the outskirts of the camp were firing at them kill a few but there was to many, the whole camp was a uproar nothing but people yelling.

"Hostiles, move move move, defense positions, get to the Atlas's and M-080."

Most of the Marines who moved to fight off the attackers were wearing their off duty uniforms. They all ran toward the attackers weapons raised and firing. Shepard and Jackson both ran to join the battle. Jackson had her Mattock, Shepard had a M-77 Paladin.

All the combat personal of the camp were running toward the trenches jumping in placing their rifles on the ridge of the trench firing at the creatures charging them. The attackers were not reacting to their comrades who were falling over dead. Shepard fired six rounds hitting six different creatures perfectly in between the eyes killing them instantly.

Ashley and Liara jumped in to the trench landing next to Shepard.

"What the hell is happening?" Ashley shouted over the loud gunfire.

"We're getting attacked Williams what do you think." Shepard shouted back as she blind fired hitting one of the attackers.

"Where are the Atlas's and M-080?" Shepard asked ejecting a spent thermal clip.

"The pilots are powering them up now." It was Liara that answered throwing warps at random attackers. The intrenched soldiers along with the auto turrets in the foxholes in front of them and snipers on the walls behind them were holding the attacker off fine but they were still slowly getting closer to the Marines.

"Admiral the Atlas's don't have enough power to help but the M-080 is powered up and on it way now." Jackson shouted, a few moments later the M-080 along with six Marines riding on its back.

The vehicle rolled past the trenches firing its main cannon, running over squashing any enemies who were unfortunate to be in front of the vehicle, and the Marines riding on its back fired where the M-080's cannon was not able to. The main cannon could turn and fire in all directions but the turret is not able to fire at enemies that were right next to it.

Shepard watched as the creatures who began to swarm and climb the vehicle trying to grab the Marines off the back of it, the Marines either stabbing them with their Omni-blades, or kick them off.

"Everyone move up and stop them from destroying the APC move." Shepard yelled, everyone in the trenches vaulted out running to help their comrades. When the Marines ran past the auto turrets the turrets powered down when the VI picked up friendly signatures. Shepard followed by her crew charged forward towards the vehicle firing at the deformed creatures killing them with chest and head shoots.

Shepard turned to see one of the creatures swing a very large axe aimed for her head. Shepard keeled down raising her arm activating her omni-tool. A large holographic shield appeared.

The shield was similar to the omni-blade being made up of small Mass Effect fields which trapped small balls of fire. When hit the fields will break sending the trapped flames out towards the attacker engulfing him.

When the creatures weapon hit the shield the flames shoot at him. The creature screamed in pain as the flames engulfed his entire body. His arms flailing around trying to put himself out. Shepard then stood, slowly aiming her pistol at the screaming creatures head and pulled the trigger the creatures head snapped back then fell over dead.

Around her the 79th was having little trouble keeping this creatures away from both themselves and the M-080 having both biotic soldiers and being veterans of the Reaper War four years ago where they battle hundreds of husks at a time making them used to close quarter combat, most of them switched to their onmi-blades and Scimitar Shotguns.

After a few minutes of fighting the battle was starting to died down the few attacking creatures start to turn and running away. When all the creatures either laid dead or running away, Shepard walked around seeing if any of the creatures that laid on the ground were still alive when Ashley called out to her

"Shepard looks like we have a live one over here." Ashley said kneeling near one of the creatures her pistol aimed at its head, it had a gunshot wound in its stomach blood oozing out, but it didn't reaction to it. Shepard moved toward them.

She keeled down next to the injured creature. It look at her with a blank expression or what she though was a blank face with its deformed face she couldn't tell.

"Can you speak?" She asked, the creature said nothing just continued to stare at her. She barely notice the small knife the creature had in its hand, it shrieked and slashed at her but she quickly held up her prosthetic arm the metal of the arm was to hard for the knife to cut threw.

Shepard then power up her biotics and punched the creatures face turning it to a bloody mess.

"Take this thing to the Med bay, have Chakwas and EDI study it." Shepard said calmly as she wiped the black blood from her hand on the grass. The two Marines nearest to her nodded grabbing the creature by the legs and dragging it away.

"How many thermal clips did we waste?" She asked to no one.

"Three to four clips per Marine." She hear Jenifer answer.

"Take all the wasted clips to Cortez and James see if they can savage them, and double the guards fully armed and armored." Jackson nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kirkwall, Three months later.**

Hawke walked in to the Viscounts office to see him sitting in his desk leaning on his elbows his hands covering his face. Seneschal Bran leaning next to him speaking in to his ear.

"The Chantry is getting concerned with this war between the Darkspawn and these new..." Bran paused as he noticed Hawke. "Outsiders." Bran then stood up straight as Hawke grew closer.

"Leave us." Dumar said keeping his head down Bran nodded and quickly left the office closing the door behind him. Dumar sigh and slowly stood and turned towards the window.

"First the hundreds of Qunari soldiers being stranded here and now these new outsiders camp out by Sundermount."

"Do you have any idea who they are?" Hawke asked.

"No all we know is they're fighting nearly none stop with the Darkspawn, but that doesn't surprise me as much as they are winning this war with the spawn." Hawkes brows lifted up a bit in surprise.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know I tried to get scouts near one of the battles but its over before it begins all they find is dead Darkspawn and no trace of the new comers other then a few tracks. Anyway I call you here you for a reason you made a name for yourself going from commoner to noble in a year."

"And?" Hawke said.

"And I choose you to find the outsiders and persuade them to come here."

"What makes you think I will have any luck convincing them to?" Hawke asked.

"You have the ability to make people listen to you like the Arishok who allows you to come and go from the Qunari compound, maybe you can do the same to these outsiders."

"I still doesn't see how I going to convince them." Hawke said, Dumar sigh and pinched his nose.

"Hawke please do this for the city then, please Meredith is down my throat about these outsiders she want to know if they're a threat." Dumar said almost begging Hawke. Hawke look away from a moment then spoke.

"Fine I try to convince them, where at Sundermount are they camped?" Dumar let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Hawke, all we know is they're camped near Sundermount we don't know where exactly."

"Very well then I'll... go and find them." Hawke said before give a quick bow then walked out of the office heading for the Hanged Man.  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sundermount **

Hawke, Fenris, Sebastian, Carver and Isabella were walking through a valley toward the area the Viscount said the outsiders last battle took place. Hawke asked everyone to join him but only Fenris, Carver, Isabella, and Sebastian were able to join him. Fenris because he had nothing to do, Sebastian tag along to see if these outsiders followed, much to Hawke's annoyance the Chantry, Carver just to fight, and Isabella just because she was bored.

Everyone one else were not able to join. Varric had work to do with the merchants guild, Bethany didn't want to go encase of Templars were involved somehow, Anders had to many patients to treat at his clinic, Merill wanted to work on the broken mirror she had, and Aveline was need to maintain order in Kirkwall the city was in a up roar of sorts over these new outsiders.

"Hawke what do you know about this new outsiders?" Sebastian asked moving next to Hawke.

"Nothing only they're fighting the Darkspawn and winning." Hawke answered.

"How is that possible Ferelden barely won the war with them. I mean they all but destroyed the army at Ostagar with little effort." Carver said.

"We..." Sebastian was interrupted by a loud explosion. They all look to see a Darkspawn ogre land in a clearing that was in front of them. Its head was split in two and a large hole in its chest. The group look in shock as a small group of Hurlocks and Genlocks came in to view they were all being hit by something making them fall over dead with small holes in their bodies. A loud roar came and another ogre came to view charging at something, it want out of the groups view.

Hawke, Fenris, Isabella, Sebastian, and Carver all stood there with their mouths gaping open as the ogre that charged came flying back in to view landing on it back then a large blue and gold color behemoth stomped in to view.

The ogre got up and once again charge at it, the ogre was stopped by the behemoth arm that grab its throat it then raised its other arm to the ogre stomach and a loud bang came causing Hawke and his companions to cover their ears. They watched as blood spilled out of the hole in ogres stomach causing it to cry out in pain then fell over dead. Hawke and his group jumped when they hear a woman shout.

"Hostiles neutralized." They hear the female voice yell, they then saw six armored figures run in to view standing near to the behemoth holding what looked like crossbows. Three of them were women the other two were men. They looked around as if they were looking for something.

Hawke look at what they were wearing, blue colored armor that he never seen before on their chest were gold symbols in the shape of a small archway with three stars in the middle.

He then saw a pair of ogres followed by another group of darkspawn charge out of no where surprising the small group of blue armored soldiers. He watched as one of the males of the group was to slow to react as one of the ogres hit him in the chest with the back of its large hand sending him flying a few feet away when he landed, he cried out in pain.

"Man down." The other male of the group shouted. The blue armored soldiers turn and aimed their crossbows. Hawke saw small flashes of light come out of the crossbows followed by bangs but there was no arrows flying out but the darkspawn fell over dead anyway with holes in their chests.

The small group then moved to the fallen man forming a protective circle around him. The behemoth was fighting both the ogres while the soldiers defended their injured comrade from the Genlocks, and Hurlocks but there was to many and the group began to be overwhelmed.

"Come on we need to help them." Hawke yelled as he charged forward sword and shield drawn. Fenris, Sebastian, Carver, and Isabella quickly followed weapons ready. Hawke charged and sliced a darkspawn head off that was about stab the women who look like the leader of the group in the back.

The blonde haired woman turned and raised her hand and a red blade shoot out of her fist stopping a inch from Hawkes neck

"We're here to help." Hawke said quickly raising his hands in surrender, the woman didn't say anything just lowered her arm and moved back to fighting the Darkspawn. The behemoth already killed one of the ogres and was fighting off the last.

Hawke blocked a sword from a Hurlock who was aiming for his chest. He then countered with a stab to the darkspawns heart killing it instantly.

Sebastian was picking off darkspawn with his bow, when they got to close he would switch to his dagger. Carver and Fenris were carving their way threw darkspawn. Isabella was disappearing and reappearing behind darkspawn stabbing them in the back.

The behemoth and ogre were circling each other. The ogre was the first to act charging at the behemoth. The behemoth waited until the ogre was just a few feet away before swing its clawed arm punching the ogre making it fall on to its back the behemoth then walked toward it slamming its foot on to the ogres chest. The behemoth then aimed it arm at the ogres head and a loud bang was heard and the ogres head disappeared.

After all the darkspawn laid dead Hawke sheathed his sword and look at the women in front of him with her back turned to him.

"Lopez go check on Peters." She said one of the women with a large backpack ran over to the injured soldier who was groaning in pain, the women then turned to Hawke.

"Thanks stranger, you help us out of a tight spot." She said placing the strange crossbow on her back.

"Commander Jackson of the Systems Alliance, can I ask what your doing out here in the middle of no where?"

"My name is Hawke, we been look for you actually." Jackson stared at him blankly.

"Why?" She asked crossing her arms.

"The Kirkwall Chantry knows of the war your fighting with the Darkspawn and they want you to come to Kirkwall to... well to talk."

"That not up to me that up to my CO Admiral Shepard." Jackson said.

"Then can you take us to him?"

"Her, and yes I can take you to Shepard as long as you hand over all your weapons when you meet her." Hawke look at his companions.

"You all willing to give up your weapons?" He asked they all nodded, he turned back to Jackson. "Yes we understand."

Jackson nodded turning to the behemoth behind her, she raised her arm pointing to the sky and made a circular motion for a few moments then point to her right. The behemoth then start moving in the direction she pointed. She then moved to Lopez who was helping the man named Peters to stand.

"Is he good to go?" She asked, Lopez nodded.

"Yes, I gave him some pain killers that should last him long enough to get back to camp to get fixed up." She answered as she placed Peters arm around her shoulders and wrapped her arm around his waist to support his weight.

Jackson nodded before turning to Hawke.

"Come on you can keep your weapons until we reach our camp." Hawke followed by Fenris, Sebastian, Carver, and Isabella followed the blue armored soldiers toward their camp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few hours of following Jackson, Hawke and his companions came to a grass clearing a small camp at the base of the mountain. Walls were cover all side of the camp except the front of it. As they grow closer Hawke noticed a strange looking... ship toward to back of the camp.

"How in the Makers name did a ship get there?" He thought to himself. It had holes in it which to him looked like claw marks made from a dragon.

When he was at the entrance of the camp he noticed the trenches more of the blue armored soldiers in them, some were talking and laughing while playing what look to like Wicked Grace, others just sitting their backs leaning on the dirt wall. The same crossbows Jackson had laying on the ridges of the trench pointing at the direction they just came from, the soldiers ignored Hawke and his companions as they passed by them.

Before they entered the camp Jackson turned and stopped Hawke, her team block the entrance to the camp. Lopez, Peters and the Behemoth ignored them continuing in to the camp.

"This is were you hand over your weapons. You'll get them back when you leave." Jackson said firmly

"You seem very protective of this Admiral Shepard." Fenris said handing his great sword to one of the soldiers.

"I would give my life for her, everyone in this camp would do the same." Jackson said.

"What made you so loyal to her?" Sebastian asked.

"She god damn hero and she saved my life as well as our entire home from the Reapers." Jackson said as she took his bow and dagger. Carver felt jealousy built inside of him when he hear Jackson say this Admiral Shepard was a hero.

"What did she do win one small fight or something." Carver joked as he gave his sword to Jackson who was glared at him.

"Carver." Hawke groaned pinching his nose, he then noticed the soldiers in the trenches stopped talking along with them and Jackson's team they were all glaring at Carver. Before he could do anything Jackson dropped both Sebastian and Carvers weapons and walked up to him and shouted.

"Admiral Alicia Shepard is a living fucking legend she has eight Stars of Terra the high honor in the Alliance Military, a Turian Nova Cluster, Salarian Silver Dagger, and a Citadel Palladium Star, she is the Hero of Elysium, Butcher of Torfan, Hero of Eden Prime, Hero of the Citadel, Hero of Horizon, Destroyer of the Collectors, Hero of Earth, Savior of the Alliance, Savior of the Galaxy and Destroyer of the Reapers." When Jackson was done Hawke and his companions jumped when they heard everyone around them shout.

"OORAH."

She then grabbing Carver by the collar of his shirt bring his face a few inches away hers so she could staring right in to his eyes.

"If I were you I'd show her the fucking respect she deserves you understand me boy." She growled making Carver squirm in fear.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." Carver whimpered, Jackson held him close for a few more moments before shoving him away making him stumble to the ground landing on his back side and turning to a man standing behind her.

"Summers hold on to these weapons." The man saluted then gathered Hawke's and his companions weapons.

"When you leave the camp talk to me I'll be here." Summers said, Hawke nodded then turned to Jackson

"Follow me." Jackson said moving in to the camp. Hawke, Isabella, Fenris, Sebastian followed. Carver stood dusting himself off then ran to catch up. Hawke looked around the camp seeing people threw out the camp doing different things, some were sitting around relaxing others running around from tent to tent carrying different things from small, and large boxes to from what Hawke could see was small clipboards with blue lights glowing from them.

Jackson lead the group to one of the tents he saw a women with her back turned to him leaning over a table look down at what look like to him was a map. She had black shoulder length hair with a few strains of gray, she was in black armor with blood red strip running from her right shoulder pad down to her wrist. On her back was two of the strange crossbows, and a sword he never seen before, and two smaller crossbows on both sides of her waist.

"... Jericho squad is moving to reinforce you ETA five minutes Commander Zann when they arrive make your way back to camp." Hawke look at her confused because it look like she was talking to the table.

"Admiral Shepard." Jackson spoke causing the woman to slowly turn. When she stood full height Hawke was surprised she was taller then him by half a head. Hawke stopped himself from gasped when he saw her eyes they were glowing bright green. He then saw the front of her armor noticing a letter and number reading N-Seven and next to the seven was a small blood red triangle. The women looked at Jackson with her arms crossed.

"Commander, is there a reason you brought some of the natives in to my camp?" The women said firmly not bothering to look at Hawke keeping her focus on Jackson. Hawke look at her seeing the two scars on her face he then noticed something was wrong with her arm, it had no skin on it just nothing but bone but not bone it was pure black metal. Hawke look away from her arm and back at her face when Jackson spoke.

"I am sorry ma'am, this man help us out when we were attacked he insisted on talking with you about the attacks on us." The woman finally look at Hawke and his companions behind him with a blank expression.

"Very well, Jackson your dismissed." Jackson saluted and walked away the woman then fully turning to Hawke. "What your and friends names kid?" She asked him putting her hands behind her back.

"My name is Garret Hawke, this is my brother Carver." Hawke pointed next to him at Carver who was glaring at her. "And these are my friends Sebastian, Fenris, and Isabella."

"Hello." Sebastian said happily.

"Hey sweet thing." Isabella said winking at Shepard who didn't react to it. Fenris gave a simple nod. Carver said nothing just continued to glare at her.

"Pleasure, I am Alicia Shepard Commanding Officer of the SSV Normandy, now your here about the attacks on my Marines."

"Yes the Viscount of Kirkwall has sent me here to ask you to come and discuss where your from and why your here."

"You mean to discuss if I am a threat to you." Hawke eyes widened a little before he could speak again Shepard stopped him.

"When is this happening?" She asked.

"I... I was told to return with you as soon as possible." Hawke answered.

"Very well I need to make preparations come back here in thirty minutes, and for helping my men in combat your free to come and go as you please if you explore the camp don't interrupt my men from their duties, and my ship is off limits." Shepard said firmly when she spoke about her ship.

"If you have questions talk to my XO Ashley Williams she will either be in her tent other here." She pointed to the tent to her left. "Or over seeing the exercise area over near the medical tent." She then pointed to a large tent with a large red cross on it on the other side of the camp.

"I understand and thank you for accepting." Hawke said, Shepard simply nodded and walked in to her tent.

"Come on I want explore this camp a little." Isabella said happily before running off.

"Isa... damn that woman." Hawke said threw his teeth. "Well come on." He said to the three men stand in front of him.

Hawke followed Isabella towards a small group of men and women. The women were dressed in black tank tops and shorts while the men were only dressed in shorts. The group was in two lines facing each other.

Hawke watched as they all at the same time punched at their opponents who blocked their attacks. He noticed the tattoo on their shoulders the number seventy nine underneath that a well detailed drawing of a Phoenix its flaming wings spread out as if it were flying upward, it head turned to the side.

Carver stood next to Hawke watching the soldiers spar.

"I wouldn't mined test myself against this lot." He said as all at once the people in the left line grab their opponents arm flipping them over to the ground then punched at their stomach but stopped a few inches before their fists connected. They then stood helping their opponents to their feet then resumed the sparring.

"It you think you can handle it by all means join in." A female voice spoke behind Carver. The group turned to see a black hair woman with a scar on her lip, she was wearing blue armor with a S-seven on the right side of the chest plate. She had her arms crossed as she stared at Carver.

"I'm Major Ashley Williams, Admiral Shepard's XO. So what to you say, you think you can handle it?" She said with a smirk.

"Sure give me a opponent and I'll beat him." Carver said with confidence. The woman nodded.

"Rodriguez get over here." She yelled, Carver was a little shock as a small woman who barely reached his chest come running toward Ashley.

"Ma'am Servicemen Rodriguez reporting as ordered." She said saluting.

"This man here need a sparring partner." Ashley said pointing toward Carver. Rodriguez looked at Carver and nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ar... are you sure I'm twice her size." Carver said staring at Rodriguez who moved to stand in front of him.

Ashley shrugged. "Well go easy on her then." Carver would soon regret his decision to spar with this woman.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Shepard's Tent**

Shepard, and Liara stood in front of Hackett, and Kahlee Sander Holograms.

"Yes Admiral I can confirm they're humans on this planet as well." Shepard said. Hackett was rubbing his chin.

"How is that possible?" Kahlee Sanders said. Shepard asked for Liara, and Sanders for their scientific views.

"We don't know ma'am, maybe... maybe they were placed here." Liara said.

"Who would have done that and why?" Hackett asked.

"Maybe Cerberus as one of their experiment?" Kahlee offered as she looked at Hackett's hologram who was shaking his head.

"No we collected all the data from Cronos station before we destroyed it. There was no record of experiments involving dropping humans on random planets." Hackett answered.

"Add to that they're to primitive, they're still in what I think is the Medieval age." Shepard said. Liara sighed rubbing her forehead before quickly dropping her hand when a answer pop in her head.

"Wait maybe, just maybe it was the Protheans that placed them there." She said.

"Why would they do that?" Hackett asked.

"Maybe they thought the Reapers harvested everything even the younger races. Maybe they moved some races to different planets to protect them from the Reapers during their war." She answered, Shepard nodded then spoke.

"Yes I remember Javik saying that they deactivated some of the Mass Relays in their cycle to stop the Reapers from getting to our home worlds, maybe they moved some races to different planets encase they still got to us."

"Its possible." Kahlee said folding her arms.

"But that was fifty thousand years ago wouldn't they be more advanced?" Hackett asked.

"Maybe the resources of this planet may be the reason or maybe they were hidden in stasis somewhere on the planet until the Reapers left." Liara answered.

"Well we'll never know, Shepard you said this man who came to your camp asked you to go with him?" Hackett asked.

"Yes sir his leader wants to meet with me to see if I'm a threat to them. What to you want me to do?" Shepard said crossing her arms.

"I want you to go and show your not a threat then I want you to keep the peace as best you can." Shepard nodded.

"Yes sir, any update on the Mass Relay?" Shepard asked looking at Kahlee.

"Yes from what we could find was the core we used for the Relay was to small we are looking threw the Reaper corpses for a larger one that still intact." Kahlee answered.

"How long?" Shepard asked, Kahlee sighed.

"I won't lie Shepard even when we do fine the core we will have to retrofitted the Relay to fix anything wrong which will take... three to four years." Shepard sighed leaning on the rail of the QEC lowering her head.

"I... I'm sorry Shepard." She said.

"I understand we will be find just get the Relay fixed." Shepard said as she stood up straight.

"We will, just stay alive Admiral that an order." Hackett said.

"Yes sir." Shepard saluted Hackett nodded then his hologram figure disappeared. Shepard then turned and left the room followed by Liara.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just in case anyone confused when I say armored shirts and cargo pants the guard are wearing, its what Anderson was wearing in ME3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mass Effect: Aftermath**

**Chapter: 3**

Alright I'm done with Jury Duty F***ing pain in the ass.

Thank you all for the reviews even the negative ones. I feed off you negativity, just joking they push me to do better.

**Dur'id the Druid:** I'll try to fix all my errors the best I can.

**0401616:** I know I always get words that sound the same but are spelled differently mixed up I'll fix them.

**great northern one: **I'll try to get more chapter out as fast as I can but believe it or not I only have (And I'm not kidding.) four hours a week to work on my stories. The reason for this is I work on my stories while am on break at my job.

**Note:** I fixed (What I could find was wrong if there's still some more let me know), changed, and added a few things in Chapters 1 and 2.

One last thing,I changed Shepard's Rank from Captain to Fleet Admiral because it just seems weird to me that she only goes up one rank after everything she did in The Reaper War, and I changed Ashley as well to Major, and James to Lieutenant Commander for the same reason.

Well here's Chapter 3 hope you enjoy it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Liara, let James know I want to see him." Shepard said as she and Liara exited the QEC room.

"Of course Shepard." Liara said as she left the tent followed by Shepard who moved to the Holo-table in front of her tent showing the positions of the camp and the four different squads out on patrol. The main camp was identified as a small holographic Normandy.

The four squads outside of the camp were small human avatars showing where they're located, above the avatar was the team names. Shepard saw that both Misfit, and Jericho were together moving back to the camp. Noble, and Zeta were still moving on their roots.

"Shepard, to all patrols return to camp." Shepard ordered, The table had a built in radio system that was connect to all the team leaders suit radios so she can talk to them anytime she wants.

"This is Noble, roger that returning to camp ETA fifteen minutes." Harrison's deep voice said. When he spoke ripples started to appear from under the avatar that was pointing at his location.

"Zeta team understood ten minutes out." O'Connor's voice said, next it was Zann who spoke.

"This is Misfit, and Jericho teams we're in sight of the camp."

Shepard was about to go back in to her tent when she heard a mans scream as well as laughter. She look to see most of the Marines who were sparring gathered around the exercise area. She walked toward the group moving through the small crowd when the Marines noticed her they were about to salute but Shepard held up her hand stopping them.

They all moved out of the way so she could get to the middle of the group. When she did she couldn't help but smirk a little as she looked at the scene in front of her.

She saw Hawke's brother Carver pinned on the ground by Rodriguez who held both his hands behind his back in a vice grip and her knee on his is rear keeping his hips down. Carver was kicking his legs around wildly and trying to pull his arms out of the Marines grip but to no avail. The few Marines even Hawke and his companions were chuckling at the scene Shepard shook her head and stepped forward.

"Rodriguez what going on here?" Shepard asked crossing her arms looking down at the Serviceman, and Carver. Rodriguez look up at her, she let go of Carver's hands and stood up.

"Nothing Captain just... a friendly sparring match." The short woman answered with a smirk. Shepard lifted her brow she then look down at Carver who was sitting on the ground rubbing his wrists.

"So how did he perform?"

"Very poorly Admiral all of his attacks were predicable and easy to counter."

"How so?" Shepard asked as Carver was getting to his feet.

"First he was holding back because his was fighting with a woman, second most of his attacks were nothing but clumsy, wide, and blind punches, It was easy to beat him." Carver glared at Rodriguez.

Shepard look at Carver understanding his anger to losing to a smaller opponent.

"There no shame in losing kid keep your head high." Shepard said, Carver then turned his glare to Shepard.

"Let see you fight then O Great Admiral Shepard." He spat, Shepard nodded and spoke.

"When I'm done speaking with your leaders talk to me again and I will." Carver just huffed and walked away towards the entrance of the camp his brother Hawke following him. Shepard continued to watch him until someone called her.

"Hey Lola, Liara said you wanted to speak to me." James said walking toward her, Shepard nodded and motioned him to follow her.

"Yes I'll be leaving the camp soon, I'm taking Williams, both the Atlas's, and the patrol teams. The rest of the Platoon, the APC, and shuttle will stay with the camp, I'm leave you in charge while I'm gone." Shepard said as James walked along side her toward the front of the camp.

"Keep everyone safe." James nodded.

"Yes ma'am I won't let you down." James said.

"I know you won't get to it LC." James smiled and saluted before turning and walking away

A couple hours later every team returned to the camp, the Atlas's at full power and the two pilots sitting lazily in the pilot seats waiting for the order to move out.

Shepard followed by Ashley, and Jennifer walked toward Hawke who was waiting near the camps trenches. Hawke noticed her walking toward him.

"We're ready kid, lead the way." Hawke nodded.

"Follow me." Shepard raised her hand to her ear.

"All units move out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours the group were walking through a valley towards Kirkwall the two Atlas's guarding the rear, the Marines in two short columns in the middle, and Shepard flanked by Jenifer and Ashley in front next to Hawke and his group.

Sebastian walked up next to her smiling, Shepard just stared at him blankly.

"Something you need?" She asked.

"Yes, I was just wondering do you and your Systems Alliance Worship the Maker?" He said in a tone that almost sound like he expected she did.

Shepard hear Hawke groan and muttered "Oh for Maker sake." Shepard shook her head.

"I have been fighting for nineteen years of my life all the things I've see made me see the truth there is no God, or Maker. If there is he just sitting on his lazy ass and does nothing just watches people be sold in to slavery, raped, killed or experimented on, honestly if he doesn't help me stop it then fuck him I'll do it by myself. To answer your question no I don't." Shepard answered, Sebastian look at her shocked.

"But surely yo..." Shepard interrupted him.

"Look, like I said if you seen the things I have you would understand." Sebastian raised his hands in front of him and spoke.

"I'm sorry Serrah Shepard I don't mean to offend, but what about your crew do they believe?"

"My crew have their own religions and that's their business not mine." Shepard answered.

"Can I have you permission to see if they wish to follow the Chant of Light?" Sebastian asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes you may but only if they want to if they refuse your religion don't try to force them, Understand." Shepard said firmly.

"Yes I understand and thank you Serrah." Sebastian said happily before moving to the column of soldiers behind them.

Shepard hear Hawke sigh.

"Your going to regret letting him do that." He said moving next to her.

"Why is that?" Shepard asked.

"He'll never shut up about the Chantry keeps going on and on about how great it is."

"And how great is it really?"

"Not that great I went a few time when I was young but I never really care for it." Hawke answered, He then look at the strange crossbow Shepard was carrying in her hands it was black there was a glowing red line running along the side of the weapon. It had two long over and under barrels were he assumed the arrows came out.

"I've never seen any crossbow like that." Hawke said still look at the weapon.

"Its not a crossbow." Shepard replied.

"Then what is it?"

"It's called the Valkyrie." Shepard answered.

"I never seen a weapon like it. May I see it?" Hawke asked, Shepard nodded and handing the weapon to him. Hawke eyes widened when he held it, it weighted like a great sword times three.

Hawke jumped when a voice spoke.

"Scanning handler ID... unknown personal... weapon systems shutting down." Hawke looked around look for the source of the voice.

"Who was that?" Hawke asked still looking around.

"It was the rifle." Shepard answered.

"What?" Hawke asked confused. Shepard grabbed the rifle from Hawke and held it by the barrel.

"See this here." She said pointing to a small blue line on the back of weapons trigger guard.

"It's a scanner that only accepts my hand print." Shepard wrapped her hand around the guard covering the blue line a few second later the same voice spoke.

"Scanning handler ID... Admiral Shepard weapons systems activated."

"What does it shoot?" Hawke asked.

"This." Shepard press a small button on the bottom barrel making it detach from the gun she then pull a rectangular shaped piece of metal it was only about the length of a his index finger and thick as a small stick.

"It shoots that?" Shepard shook her head.

"No, the gun cut a pieces of it off, the pieces are about the size of a single grain of sand." Shepard continued to explain the rest of the rifles components the mass accelerator, and build in VI computer which auto sighted the scope when there was heavy wind or other things that would make the bullet miss its target.

"That's really impressive." Hawke said still look at the weapon in awe as Shepard reattached the bottom barrel to the gun. Hawke then looked at the N-Seven symbol on Shepard's chest plate.

"I'm wondering what is that?" Hawke asked point at the symbol.

"It's a Vocational Code." Shepard answered.

"What do it mean?"

"The N stands for Specail Forces Personal, the seven is the highest rank you can get."

"How did you get to be apart of it?" Hawke asked.

"You can't sign up for N-School you have to earn it. I was asked to join because of my combat, and leadership skills."

"How hard is it?"

"Very hard, a thousand people go to the villa." Hawke look at her confused. "That's the name of the academy. A thousand people go only a few hundred maybe less make it."

"And what happens to the people that fail?"

"They can try again or leave the school there is no shame to the people that leave." Hawke nodded, Shepard continued.

"To the people that do make it get the N-One symbol. After that they can stay at that level or they can go back to the villa and go again. They can keep doing this until they reach N-Six but N-Seven can only be obtain through real combat."

"How many N-Sevens are their?" Hawke asked.

"Right now only Nine Legions. In each Legion there is a hundred and forty soldiers in them."

"Which one are you part of?"

"The Seventeenth Legion." Shepard answered, after she was done Jenifer spoke.

"Who like us?" She said proudly.

"Damn few... and their all dead." Shepard spoke calmly.

The group walked up a hill, when they reached the top Shepard saw a very large city in the distance.

"Is this it?" Shepard asked, Hawke nodded.

"Yes, come on the Viscount is waiting."

Shepard followed Hawke and his companions in to the city when they entered everyone inside stopped and stared at Shepard and her small army of blue and black armored soldiers as well as the two behemoths who followed close behind them. Most of the civilians look in awe at the soldiers as they marched by them, there were a few glaring at them, to them these soldiers were heathens who didn't follow the Chant of Light.

Shepard and her crew continued to follow Hawke walking past the bystanders ignoring the awe struck or glaring people. Shepard followed Hawke up a long set of stairs the two Atlas's had no problem climbing them because of their feet had different joints so they can find good footing without having to worry about falling over.

As they came to the top of the stairs they entered a large court yard, Shepard saw a very large group of orange armored soldiers as well as silver armored soldiers, on the silver armored soldiers chest plates was a flaming sword, all of them were lined up standing straight, their arms at their sides weapons either strapped to their backs or belts they stood in perfect rows.

She then noticed four people, three men and a woman, two of the men, one bald the other brown haired were both well dressed, the bald headed man wore a crown, the third man wore the same silver armor that the rows of soldiers did, the woman was the same but she had a red hood with a golden crown of sorts.

Meredith stared at the outsiders as they lined up opposite to her Templar's. There was very few of them only twenty nine including the two large behemoths. Most of them wore blue armor but they're six wearing jet black armor with a small N-Seven on the right side of the chest plate of their armor.

She watched as the men and women in front of her finished lining up in a single line the two behemoths standing behind them, her eyes widened a little when the two behemoths heads lifted up showing a person sitting inside each of them she quickly recovered looking back at the line of men and women, the outsiders were staring back at her Templar's showing no signs of fear even if they were vastly outnumber four to one.

Meredith noticed Hawke walking toward her followed by a three women, one had dark gray hair who had very large scars on her face, she was in front of the other two, there was a black haired woman with a scar on her lip was on her left, and the last was a tall blonde haired woman wearing very heavy looking armor on her right.

The four came to a stop a few feet away from the Viscount the two women stood protectively close to the dark gray hair woman while Hawke walk up to Dumar and shook his hand.

"Viscount Dumar, this is Admiral Alicia Shepard." Hawke said, Meredith saw this Alicia Shepard ignored her completely keeping her focus on the Viscount this angered her a little how this "outsider" don't even give her a glance.

"Admiral Shepard nice to finally meet you." Dumar said sticking his hand out to Shepard who shook it firmly causing Dumar to flinch a little in pain.

"Like Hawke said I'm Viscount Dumar, this is my assistant Seneschal Bran." Dumar pointed to the man next to him who bowed his head at Shepard who simply nodded back.

"This is Knight-Commander Meredith, and her second Knight-Captain Cullen of the Templar order." Dumar said pointing at the armored man and woman. Shepard look at the pair, Shepard easily could tell the woman hated her because of the glare she was giving, while the man just simply stared at her blankly.

Shepard then look at the armored soldiers around the courtyard she was not able to see none of their faces because of the helmets they wore. She could tell they were battle hardened soldiers because of the cracks in their armor and helmets, unless she was wrong and they just don't take care of their equipment.

She looked back at Dumar and spoke.

"This is my XO Major Ashley Williams, and this is Commander Jennifer Jackson one of my squad leaders." She said pointing to both the women who both were standing at attention.

"Hello to both of you, Hawke thank you for your assistance." Dumar said looking at Hawke.

"Of course Dumar happy to help, Admiral Shepard nice meeting you hope to see you again soon." Hawke said, Shepard nodded at him, Hawke followed by his companions walked away disappearing around a corner.

"Come with us Admiral your men can stay out here." The woman name Meredith said moving toward a large building behind her. Before Shepard could follow Ashley spoke.

"I don't think so, she not going with you alone..." She was stopped by Shepard.

"It fine Ash stay out here with the men." Shepard said softly to her XO.

"Ma'am with all due respect I don't trust them let me come with you Jackson can stay with the men." Shepard mentally chuckled when Ashley said "With all due respect."

She remembered how Ashley said to her seven years ago on Virmire.

"Why is it when someone says "With all due respect" they really mean "Kiss my ass." The seven years Ashley and Shepard had be together the two grow close to the point they thought themselves sisters and were very protective of each other, Shepard nodded.

"Very well Major." Shepard looked at Jackson and spoke.

"Commander your in charge out here." Jackson saluted.

"Yes ma'am." She said then walked back to the line of Alliance soldiers.

Shepard and Ashley followed the trio in front of them in to a larger building as they entered Shepard noticed the many well dress people who stopped what they were doing to stare at both her and Ashley with disgust written on their face.

Shepard hear them whispering to each other mostly saying.

"They don't belong here, Where did they get those clothes" Their were a few calling them Heathens.

Shepard and Ashley followed Dumar up a set of stairs then in to a room, it had a large desk with two chairs one on either side Dumar sat in the chair near a large window.

"Please sit Serrah Shepard." Dumar said polity pointing at the chair on the other side of his desk, Shepard nodded and sat down in the seat, Ashley stood protectively on her left, her hands behind her back. Meredith and Cullen stood on both sides of the Viscount.

"Alright lets get started shall we." Dumar said, Shepard nodded in agreement.

"Now where are you from?" He asked.

"Earth." Shepard replied.

"I never heard of this Earth before why is that?" Cullen asked.

"We are very far away I don't think you would be able to reach us anytime soon." Shepard answered calmly.

"Why and how are you here?" Dumar asked.

"We were testing a prototype Mass relay, I volunteered my ship to test it but something went wrong and we crashed here." Cullen looked at Shepard with a confused look.

"What's a Mass relay?" He asked.

"A Mass relay is a devises that we use to quickly move from place to place but they were all destroyed in a war."

"Who were you fight, the Darkspawn?" Cullen spoke again.

"I think you know its not the Darkspawn you saw how we easily won every skirmish with them, no it wasn't them it was something worst." Shepard said leaning forward putting her elbows on her knees and fold her hands together in front of her face.

"A race called the Reapers."

"The Reapers?" He asked.

"A machine race that's hell bent on killing every organic they find."

"And why haven't we encountered these Reapers?" Meredith asked.

"Because their all dead." Shepard replied

"How do we know your even telling the truth?" Shepard activated her Omni-tool.

"What in the Makers name is that?" Dumar asked look at the Onmi-tool in shock.

"It's a Omni-tool. It's standard issue for all personal in the Alliance to have one." Shepard answered, She pressed a few buttons and a small holo screen appeared in front of her, Shepard stood from the chair and then grabbed the top right and bottom left corners of the screen and pulled, the screen became larger, from Dumar, Cullen, and Meredith point of view they weren't able to see Shepard only the screen.

"This is from my Helmet cam, you'll be seeing what I saw and did." Shepard said.

The trio in front of her watched the screen showed the final battle for Earth.

The group first watched the space battle over Earth, the trios eyes widened when they saw the thousands of different size ships.

"What are thoughts?" Cullen asked pointing at the Ships.

"Thoughts are our, and our allies ships." Shepard answered, the screen then showing Shepard destroying a destroyer class Reaper. Shepard explained the many different Reaper unit.

Dumar, Meredith, and Cullen watched as the screen then showed thousands of soldiers fighting the Reapers. It showed Shepard and a very young human soldier fight next to each other then there was a explosion the camera look like it was flying a few feet then landing on the ground after a few moments the camera moved, it look around.

The trios eyes widened when the camera look at young soldier that was with Shepard on the ground, his stomach down was replace by shredded pieces of flesh, and blood. His insides were also spilling out to the ground, there was no sound but they could tell he was screaming in both panic and pain. The soldier then look at the camera with his hand extended toward it, he was shouting something they then saw the weapon that Shepard carried came in to view aimed at the soldiers head and fired.

"Wh... why would you do that?" Dumar asked shocked.

"It was a mercy killing he would have died no matter what, I just ended his pain." Shepard answered.

"How did you destroyed them all?" Cullen asked, Shepard shut down her Omni-tool.

"We found a weapon that was able to destroy them all, But... at a cost." She answered lifting her prosthetic arm opening and closing her hand.

"Wh..." Cullen spoke but was interrupted by Shepard.

"Why don't we skip this bullshit and get to the point." Shepard said getting tired of all these questions. Dumar was the one who spoke.

"Very well, Are you a threat to Kirkwall?" Dumar asked.

"I'm under orders to keep the peace so no I am not, even if I was not under orders I still would not be a threat... unless you attack first." Shepard answered, Dumar sigh in relief.

"Viscount there is a few things I wish ask for." Shepard said, Dumar nodded and spoke.

"What is that?"

"I wish to move my people here to this city until I'm able to leave."

"And how long will that be?" Cullen asked.

"Four years."

"And your soldiers are willing to wait that long?" Dumar asked, Shepard nodded.

"They're trained for this to be away from home for years." Dumar thought for a moment.

"Very well Shepard there is a warehouse at the docks you can use... is there anything else?"

"Yes my ship is low on food, I need enough food for at least a hundred and twenty people, and the last is I need a dock for my Ship, in return I offer my Marines services ranging from bodyguard duty to search and destroy."

"I thought your ship was destroyed." Dumar said.

"It was damaged not destroyed." Dumar rubbed his chin then spoke

"Very well Serrah Shepard you have a deal."

"Thank you Viscount when you need my Marines sent someone to the warehouse and ask for Major Williams." Shepard said pointing to Ashley who just gave a small nodded to the trio in front of her, Dumar nodded. Before anyone could say anything else Meredith who was silent most of the meeting spoke.

"One more thing do you have any mages on your crew?" Shepard look at her confused.

"What's a mage?" Shepard asked.

"You don't know what a mage is?" Cullen asked surprised.

"Remember that I'm not from here things are different where I'm from." Shepard answered, Cullen nodded and spoke.

"A mage is a person cursed by the Maker with magic." He answered.

"No we don't... unless you count biotics then yes." Shepard said, the three people in front of her look at her in confusion. She lift her arm and engulfed it in a blue flame, both Meredith and Cullen were about to draw their swords but Ashley was faster pulling two Talon Shotgun pistols from their magnetic holders and aiming them at both the Templars heads.

"I suggest you two put your toys away... unless you want your heads blown off." She said with a feral grin.

"Stand fast Major." Shepard said, Ashley slowly lowered her pistols but didn't holster them. Meredith was glared at Shepard who just stared back at her with a blank face.

"Is there a problem?" She asked leaning back in the chair crossing her leg over her knee.

"You are an apostate and by law of the Chantry you are under arrest and are to be sent to the Circle for Judgment." Meredith growled. Shepard continued to stare at her blankly. This angered Meredith even more how calmly this mage was, she was used to seeing mages that cowered and begged not to be sent to the Circle.

"That's not going to happen." Shepard replied, Meredith was about to speak but Shepard beat her to it.

"I'm one of the three Fleet Admirals of the Systems Alliance Military if you take me prisoner not only will my Marines attack, you will start a war with the Alliance we may have just ended a war but we are still strong enough to fight your Chantry, add to that we have eight allies to call on who are more then willing to help us." Shepard said calmly still keeping a blank face.

"So unless you want your Chantry destroyed you "Will" make an exception for me and my Marines." Meredith growled as Shepard finished speaking.

Shepard was bluffing about the Alliance she knew that they and their allies would not be able to help for the four years it would take to repair the Mass Relay, and with the crew she had now she could survive but only for so long, add to that all the skirmishes with the Darkspawn wasted thirty percent of the ships ammo, and sixty percent of the ship provisions, the provisions of the ship went quick because of all the calories the 79th Marines needed especially the biotics of the platoon.

Her crew haven't had any deaths for the three months they been stuck on this planet but they have had a lot of injures ranging from broken bones to a few concussions.

The weapons the darkspawn used were able to get pass the Kinetic Barriers because they didn't have enough velocity for the armor sensors to activate but they were not able to penetrate the reinforced Ablative Ceramic armor she and her crew wore but they still felt the hit especially in the areas of the body that needed to be flexible which only protected by Kinetic padding.

"Please Knight-Commander, Kirkwall is not look for a war." Dumar pleaded, Meredith just huffed and stormed out of the room followed by Cullen.

Dumar sighed in relief. "I'm sorry for the Knight-Commanders reaction she is very loyal to the Chantry." Shepard nodded then stood from the chair.

"I understand Viscount, so long as she and her Templars stay away from my Marines we won't have or be a problem." Dumar nodded.

"I'll have Seneschal Bran meet you outside to take you to the warehouse." Shepard just nodded to Dumar and left the room followed by Ashley.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mass Effect: Aftermath**

**Chapter: 4**

**Please read this: **I just wanted to clear something up. I know I don't explain how the Geth and EDI survived the Crucible blast. It's mainly because I couldn't come up with a good explanation on how they did. If someone can help sent me PM and I'll put it in this Fanfic and give you full credit for it. Last I am going to make my chapters a little shorter it will make it easier on me and I will be able to get out more chapters faster so from now on all chapter will be between a thousand to three thousand word.

I also changed and add a few things in Chapter 3.

******AravingLooony: **Believe it or not **(I don't care.) **but your wrong about the Kinetic Barriers. DA weapons can easily get past Kinetic Barriers. The sensors build in to the armor only activate the barriers when the object they detect is going at the right speed, the speed that object needs to be is the speed of a modern day bullet. Granted this is not confirmed, but remember in ME2 Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC when Shepard tackles Tela Vasir out of athree or four story window **(Can't remember how high up it was.) **Tela Vasir slammed Shepard to the ground but her Kinetic Barriers didn't activate, and in ME3 the final mission on Rannoch when Shepard targets the Reaper base she falls off the edge of the platform, a much higher fall then the LotSB DLCsfalland once again her Barriers don't activate when she hit the ground so unless someone in DA can swing a sword or shoot an arrow fast enough their going to easily get past the Barriers but their weapon will be stopped by the SA armor which is made of some of the hardest metal in the ME universe.

******Doood: **All I'm trying to do is give DA a fighting chance against Shepard and her crew. And I never said penetrate I said pass through, kind of like what Fenris can do because of the liyuim in his skin he can easily pass through armor and skin. **(Granted we don't know if his ability can work on SA armor but hey this is Fanfic.)**, and then there is Sandal who killed tons of Darkspawn only using Enchantments. **(Again granted we don't know how freezing, fire or what other enchantments Sandal can do will effect the SA armor.)** but if people don't like it I'll cut it out but then the rest of the story only Magic, and Blood Magic can affect the SA.

**Anyway here's Chapter: 4**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is where you will be staying." Bran said pointing at a large building.

It was a two story building, there was only one entrance that Shepard could see. The entrance was a two door which was not big enough for the Shuttle, Atlas's, or the APC.

Shepard looked around and saw a empty pit which was closed off from the water, it was on the side of the building near the docks it look big enough for the belly of the damaged Normandy to fit in but the pit would block the cargo bay doors and submerge the remaining wing in water.

"That pit what is it used for?" She asked pointing to the empty dock, Bran look at the dock she was pointing at.

"It's used to repair or build ships." He answered.

"Is it used often?" Bran shook his head.

"No because of the Fifth Blight we have not been able to get the coin to use it." Bran answered.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I use it for my ship." Shepard said, Bran nodded.

"Very well Serrah, the Viscount will sent someone when ever he needs your services."

Shepard simply nodded, Bran gave a small bow and walked away. Shepard then turned to her crew.

"Wilson, Harrison, Zann take the teams inside and clear it out." The three men saluted and started barking orders to their squads.

Everyone but Shepard, Ashley, Jennifer, O'Connor and the two Atlas's entered the warehouse. The Atlas's moved and stood on either side of the entrance and powered down the two pilots remaining inside of them in case something happens.

Shepard was watching her crew clear out the building of everything they don't need mostly broken boxes, chairs, and shelves to make room for the equipment from the Normandy.

There was a large crowd of both civilian and city guards watching her crew clear of the building but there was a small group of strange looking creatures.

They looked human but had horns coming out of their heads. They were very tall and muscular their skin was very pale, their hair white, and had red paint covering their bodies, and faces. Strapped to their back were very large swords, and Javelins. They had no armor no their chests only the straps on their backs

When they saw her looking at them, they began to leave. Shepard looked away and spoke.

"O'Connor." The masked Shadow look at her.

Like most Shadows O'Connor didn't like having her face shown in public do to the MK-8n Cloaking unit used in the Shadow recon armor had a small side effect on Shadows making them hate to be seen without their armor.

"Yes Ma'am?" She spoke.

"The group to your right twenty yards, follow them and see what their so interested in... quietly." The N-Seven look at the horned head creatures.

"Right away ma'am." She said before walking away activating her cloak and disappearing.

"Admiral Shepard." A voice spoke, Shepard look to see one of her Marines walking toward her.

"The building is cleared." Shepard nodded.

"Very good tell the men to set up and relax." The soldier saluted then walk away. Shepard put her finger to her ear.

"Shepard to Normandy come in." A few moment of silence then James voice spoke.

"James here ma'am what do you need?"

"How long will it take you to pack up the camp?"

"Uh... A day maybe less if we leave the things we don't need."

"What some of the stuff you will be leaving behind?" Shepard asked.

"Just the empty crates we used for the camps wall." James answered.

Shepard thought for a moment, if they left the crates someone will eventually find them even though their empty the crates are made of one of the hardest metal available to protect the contents inside them. But it will take the heat of a suns atmosphere to melt and shape them so anyone who finds them won't be able to do anything with them, and add to that it would be a waste of time to pack them because most of the crates contents were already used.

"Alright leave the crates then, I want that camp pack up as fast as possible."

"You got Lola." James said then the link was cut.

"EDI."

"Yes Admiral?" EDIs voice came, Shepard was about to speak but she hear strange heavy breathing and grunting in the background.

"EDI what that sound?" She asked.

"My mobile platform is currently preforming oral sex on Joker." Shepard closed her eyes as a mental image popped in her head.

Shepard was not surprised that EDI can talk and... be with Joker because of her abilities to multitask thousands of different things at a time.

"Not something I needed to know EDI." Shepard said as she shook her head trying to get rid of the image in her mind.

"You asked Admiral." EDI said in sarcastic voice.

"Well, can you please mute it?"

"Of course Admiral." A few moments later the breathing stopped.

"Thank you. EDI will the Normandy be able to moved to my location."

"One moment... yes the ship can be moved using the Mass Effect field generator."

"Will the Normandy be able to land in this?" Shepard sent EDI a holo of the empty dock.

"... Yes but it will block the Normandy's cargo bay doors and submerge engines one and two." EDI answered.

"I figured as much, when your... done with Joker let him know what's happening."

"Yes Shepard." EDI said, Shepard disconnect then walked in to the warehouse Ashley and Jenifer followed close behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

O'Connor still cloaked was following the small group of horned creatures from the roof tops for a good mile until she saw the group enter a compound it was large much larger then the warehouse Admiral Shepard was able to get from the Viscount.

There were a single guard at the entrance, she easily jumped from roof top to roof top until she stood on the walls of the compound. She then laid on the ground look around the yard seeing many more of the horned creatures.

There was a few standing around talking, and a few sparring with each other but this was not O'Connor purpose here. She look around looked for the group she follow.

She found them walk toward a set of stair at the top was another horned creature but this one was large his horned twice as big, he look like he can rival a Krogan in strength. Last the rest of the creature he wore no armor on his chest

He sat in a throne like chair leaning forward his hands resting on his knees.

O'Connor activated her helmet cam and began to record as the they started to speak. There was very little she could understand she pick a few words like Arishok, Sten, Gaatlock, and Imekari. She watched for a good hour.

O'Connor was about to get up to leave but a large shadow appeared over her. She slowly look behind her to see one of the Guards standing right behind her. The guard was not able to see her because she was still cloaked. When staying still while cloaked it was impossible to be see even if the cloak person was standing right in front of you.

O'Connor was going to stay still until the guard moved on but the power of her recon suit was starting to deplete so she had to move.

She waited until the guard turned his back on her and she quickly flipped to her back and grabbed her pistol. On her helmet display her suit power was at four percent.

She aimed her weapon at the guards head.

"Three percent power left." The suits VI system spoke, which only O'Connor can hear.

Her finger began to pull the trigger.

"Two percent."

"Ashaad." A voice shouted, O'Connor watched as the guard look toward something and nodded before walking away, O'Connor sighed in relief.

"One percent." The VI said. O'Connor quickly got to her feet and jump off the roof landing in a dark alley. Right when she landed her cloak deactivated. She stood look around making sure no was around then activated her com-link.

"Admiral Shepard."

"... O'Connor did you find anything."

"No ma'am I was not able to, but I have some recording you would be interested in."

"Very well get back to the warehouse ASAP."

"Understood ma'am on my way."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If I made any mistake which I know I did in this Chapter let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is not an update.

Ok the reason I have not been updating it because my compter got a virus and I lost everything all my stories I was working and Chapter 5 of ME:Aftermath I'll have to do everthing over again. So again I'm sorry I try and get the next Chapter out as fast as I can.


End file.
